As a result of various scientific studies, as well as official and semi-official pronouncements, the dangers of tobacco use have been brought home rather emphatically. As a result, many long-time tobacco users are trying to quit. Various psychological approaches have been tried, including mental therapy, hypnotism, etc. In spite of the foregoing, the percentage of failures and recidivism is relatively high. Therefore, there is a need for something which will reduce the craving for tobacco and assist smokers in ceasing their use thereof.